


I Can Put on a Show

by TRASHCAKE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, I hint at some Markhyuck here because it's me and I can, M/M, MMA fighters, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Jaehyun finds a rival, and maybe something more, in middleweight fighter Johnny Seo.





	I Can Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaori94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaori94/gifts).



> casually reminding myself that i can write short, standalone fics.

Jung Jaehyun. Middleweight MMA fighter. An upcoming name to be on the lookout for, someone with the potential to make it big as a pro. He’s got a reputation as a Giant Killer of sorts, a fresh face out to challenge the big names, to take them down in the cage. 

The only problem being, he’s not the only one with that kind of reputation. 

Johnny Seo fights just as well, if not better than Jaehyun. And he’s been in the scene for a far shorter time. Whereas Jaehyun’s foray into MMA comes from cross training, boredom, and three black belts to his name, Johnny’s is intentional. It’s all he’s ever wanted to be in life. 

They meet on occasion. Events, training, in the locker room before their respective fights. They’re always polite, cordial, staying out of trouble. Acquaintances at best, future rivals keeping the air clear before it’s time to dirty it with trash talk and put-downs, following their words with fists in the ring. 

The time of peace ends before Jaehyun can fully appreciate it, and suddenly he’s thrown into a rivalry of the ages. Monster rookies, giant killers, two Jack’s fighting over the beanstalk. The only way is up, but only one of them can climb the highest. 

They’re both contenders for the middleweight prize and both of them are aiming for nothing but the top.

Online sports magazines, the media, the fans; they all eat it up. It’s exciting, riveting and while neither Johnny nor Jaehyun play into the nonsense, everything they do is a challenge, a declaration of war. 

Johnny posts a video to his Twitter, lifting weights just a few kilograms heavier than Jaehyun. It’s a response to the training footage Jaehyun posts on a daily basis. Everything's a competition. From who has the most Instagram Worthy meals to who can thirst trap better. Who can lift more, kick higher, run further. 

All hype leading up to the big match. 

They must hate each other, or so the media says. 

They couldn’t be further from the truth.

Jaehyun logs into his private Instagram account, tapping a like onto Johnny’s most recent thirst trapping selfie. Bedroom eyes, no shirt, hand resting low on his stomach. He’s gorgeous, talented and Jaehyun wants to know him better. 

But Jaehyun wants to win more than he wants Johnny’s company. 

So he switches accounts and posts a photo in kind.

\------

Fight day comes after months of training and bland meals. Jaehyun’s excited, not only for the match but for the enormous cheat meal he’s allowed to eat once it finishes. 

“Your shout, win or lose,” Donghyuck, his junior from the gym, says as they head into the hall. 

At nineteen years old, he’s barely got two fights to his name. But he’s Jaehyun’s favourite, and their coach has a soft spot for him, too. As such, he’s allowed to come to fights as a helper, offering towels and water, skilfully strapping Jaehyun’s bad knee for him. 

“You should be shouting if I lose,” Jaehyun mumbles. 

“If you win, you’ve got that prize money to shout,” Donghyuck theorises out loud. “And if you lose, well, consider it a punishment.” 

“It’s not up to you to punish me, asshole.” 

“Coach gave me permission,” Donghyuck grins, “he also said I can punish you in the ring, too, if I behave today.” 

“Which means you’re going to be on your worst behaviour?” 

“You know me so well,” Donghyuck sighs, placing a hand over his heart.

“And you know me,” Jaehyun ruffles his hair affectionately. “There’s no way I’m gonna lose.” 

“I think Johnny has something to say about that,” comes another voice. Wandering through the halls, looking for their dressing room, just like them. It’s Johnny and his own junior, who is most likely with him for the same reasons as Donghyuck.

“Mark,” Johnny warns, placing a hand in front of the featherweight kid to his right. He’s probably in a different weight class from Donghyuck, but judging by the look on his face he’s ready to lose his lean physique to match Donghyuck’s muscular bulk and take him on in the ring. 

Donghyuck, similarly, appears to be sizing him up. 

Or checking him out. 

Either way, the kid’s in for a rough time. 

“The only fight I want is in the ring,” Johnny says pointedly, aiming his comment at Jaehyun. He seems to assume that Jaehyun can control Donghyuck, which is proof that he doesn’t know either of them that well, not at all. “I have no time for petty bullshit.” 

“He thirst likes your selfies,” Donghyuck blurts out. Jaehyun is about to take him up on that sparring offer, just as an excuse to hit him. “But I don’t, so blame the bullshit on me, please.” 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Interesting,” he says after a moment of consideration. 

“With a private account,” Donghyuck continues. Jaehyun resists the urge to bury his face in his hands to hide his shame. But he’s a big, tough MMA fighter. So he stares Johnny dead in the eye, smirking as if to say _and what of it?_

“That’s so cute,” Mark coos, giggling. “Johnny does the same thing.” 

A rivalry turns into an immediate friendship, one that has Donghyuck bounding over to Mark in order to give him a high five. The _slap!_ of their hands reverberates through the empty hallways, the juniors gleefully joining forces to cause havoc for their senior fighters.

“Interesting,” Jaehyun parrots Johnny, offering his hand to shake. 

Johnny steps up to the handshake, taken off guard as Jaehyun presses closer, the offered hand sitting on Johnny’s waist instead. 

He leans up just slightly, whispering in Johnny’s ear. “Good luck,” he says, with his best breathy voice and bedroom eyes. “You know, for the fight?”

Johnny doesn’t back down, something Jaehyun is sure will reflect in their upcoming fight. 

“You too,” he replies, hand resting on Jaehyun’s hip. “May the best man win.” 

“Do you have to do this _now_?” Donghyuck asks, breaking the moment. ”Right in front of my salad?”

Mark snickers.

“I’ll see you in the ring, gorgeous,” Johnny spanks him firmly on the ass as he pulls away. Jaehyun does not yelp, though it is _thoroughly_ tempting to moan and make a show of it. 

(Maybe when the kids aren’t around)

“Whatever you’re about to say,” Donghyuck puts his hand up, pausing the very suggestive comments on the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue. “Don’t.” 

“Yeah, I agree,” Jaehyun yells, loud enough for the retreating fighters to hear. “That Mark kid _is_ pretty cute!” 

Mark’s resulting yelp is satisfying, and even more so is Johnny’s laughter.

“He’s not _that_ cute,” Donghyuck mutters, dragging Jaehyun in the direction of their dressing room.“ I want to push him into a locker.”

“You say that about all the cute boys,” Jaehyun replies fondly. 

The subject is dropped when they find the coach and warm-ups begin. Jaehyun forgets about the Johnny that flirts with him in the hallway, focuses on the Johnny that’s most likely going to kick his ass in an hour’s time. 

It’s the fight people have been waiting for. 

He’s going to make it a good one.

\------

To Jaehyun, fighting isn’t sexy. It’s not foreplay. It’s violent, a battle, it has his survival instincts kicked into overdrive. 

But with Johnny, it’s different. 

He doesn’t know if the sexual tension he feels is mutual, nor if it would be as obvious if they didn’t have their little confrontation in the hall. But fighting Johnny feels like a prelude to fucking Johnny, and it has Jaehyun more than distracted. 

He’s not the only one. Both of their coaches yelling for them to get their head in the fight, the referee looking between them suspiciously, Mark and Donghyuck frowning at them, concerned. 

The only people who haven’t picked up on it are the fans. Punches are still landing, lips are still bleeding and Jaehyun’s stomach is starting to bruise after a well-aimed kick from Johnny. It’s as vicious and as violent as ever, but for two fighters who rarely wrestle, there are a few more grapples than usual. 

“Fuck,” Johnny hisses into Jaehyun’s ear. He’s pinned him down on the mat, arm twisted painfully. “You’re so hot like this.” 

With a struggle, Jaehyun breaks free, pins Johnny down instead. “What, while fighting or while under you?” He asks once the positions are reversed. 

“Both,” Johnny wheezes, pulling free from the hold and righting himself once more. 

The fight resumes.

“You’re beautiful,” Johnny whispers, delivering a punch to Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Vicious, violent, an even fight. Neither of them giving up on either side of their battle; the physical, the psychological. Fists fly with words to the contrary. Jaehyun adds a matching kick to Johnny’s stomach and begs to choke on his cock in the same breath. 

It goes on, dragging out, injuries and exhaustion mounting. 

Jaehyun, bruised and bleeding, manages to pull himself together for one last hit. A fist straight to the side of Johnny’s head. 

He goes down, disorientated, unable to continue. 

Jaehyun wins. 

Their congratulatory handshake turns into something more; Johnny surging forward, the crowd and referee exclaiming in shock. It looks like he’s going for one last blow, revenge after the fact, attacking Jaehyun while his guard is down. 

But it’s not like that. Johnny cheers, smiling, pulling Jaehyun into a hug. The crowd cheers in kind, surprised. Rivals _and_ friends. Something juicy for the media to report on. If only they knew everything that goes down behind closed doors, or in empty hallways.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a while,” he says, holding Jaehyun’s face between gloved hands. 

“That was the most foreplay I’ve ever had,” Jaehyun replies, just loud enough for Johnny to hear. 

His expression goes from shocked to determined. “Let’s change that,” Johnny says seriously. 

“Locker room?” 

“Locker room now, my room later,” Johnny whispers as they’re guided from the ring. “I’ve got a single in the hotel.” 

“Nice,” Jaehyun starts to limp, adrenaline fading. Johnny is solid, so the impact of his kicks is starting to bruise along his feet and shins. 

“If you’re planning what I think you’re planning…” Donghyuck joins them, trailing off. 

“We are,” Jaehyun snickers. Johnny loops an arm around his waist in response. 

“Gross,” Donghyuck breathes. 

Their paths split at the fork in the hall, Johnny untangling himself from Jaehyun as he leaves. With a kiss blown in Johnny’s direction, they part ways; unsaid promises of _later_ still hanging in the air.

\------

If anyone knows why Jaehyun sticks around after the fight, they don’t say anything. His coach rolls his eyes and Donghyuck makes several fake retches to show his opinion, but nothing is verbally mentioned. 

It takes ten minutes after everyone leaves for Johnny to arrive. Jaehyun is midway through replying to fan comments on his public Instagram account when he’s interrupted by Johnny’s lips on his. 

Freshly showered and still bleeding, Johnny kisses like he fights; rough and insistent, never backing down. 

“I thought you were straight,” Johnny says. It’s an easy assumption to make. While Johnny proudly wears the bisexual flag as he enters the ring, Jaehyun does not. He keeps his private life private, especially after his last girlfriend broke up with him because of the media attention. 

“Not at all,” Jaehyun chases Johnny’s mouth. He can taste blood and he’s unsure as to who it belongs to. Not that he particularly cares, in the moment. He wants to kiss Johnny while fighting and this is the closest thing he can get to it--- damp locker rooms, wet floors and blood smeared along teeth. 

Johnny pins him to the bench, licking at the blood on Jaehyun’s lip. It should be disgusting but in the heat of the moment, there’s nothing hotter. Desperate, Jaehyun wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, rutting against the hardness in his sweatpants. 

They don’t have lube, nor the patience to go further than this. Too distracted by each other’s mouths, the feeling of the bodies as they slide together. Jaehyun manages to get Johnny’s pants down enough to wrap his hand around his cock. 

Johnny comes like that, sighing into Jaehyun’s mouth. 

He sucks on Jaehyun’s tongue as he returns the favour. 

\------

Showered again and in a new set of clothes, with Johnny’s number saved in his phone, Jaehyun saunters back into the hotel room he’s sharing with Donghyuck. 

He’s unsurprised to find Mark lounging on his bed as they watch the recorded version of the fight on the hotel’s flat screen television. They seem to be pausing and rewinding every so often, taking in new angles of the fight. 

“What did he say?” Donghyuck notices Jaehyun’s new outfit and wrinkles his nose in understanding. 

“What did who say?” 

“Johnny,” Mark says, pointing to the screen. “He said something to you during the fight.” 

The moment, frozen in time, has Jaehyun pushed against the cage, Johnny’s knee between his thighs. He grimaces slightly, realising how turned on he looks now that the footage is paused. 

“Uh…” 

“Okay cool, thanks, I don’t wanna know anymore,” Donghyuck cries. 

“He really admires you,” Mark says, before making a face. He’s just seemed to realise that _admiration_ can also mean _wants to fuck_ in Johnny language. “I think he’s got a bit of a crush on you.” 

“It’s mutual,” Jaehyun shrugs. Mark subtly reaches for his phone. “Tell him, I don’t mind.” 

“You don’t?” 

“I think he’s got the message.” 

Donghyuck throws a pillow at him. “Gross!” he shouts. 

“Not like that,” Jaehyun returns the volley of pillows. “I just think it’s pretty obvious that I’m interested, is all.” 

“It wasn’t,” Mark says, putting his phone down. 

Within seconds, there’s a text from a new number on his phone. 

_Dinner?_ it says. 

“He’s quick,” Mark says as he notices Jaehyun’s sudden interest in his phone. “Wait, don’t---” 

“That’s what she said!” Donghyuck cackles, laughter still evident even after Mark attempts to smother him with a pillow.

_When?_ Jaehyun replies, ignoring the attempted murder happening in front of him.

_How about now?_ Johnny says. It’s late, almost midnight. But there will be something open, even if it’s just fast food. Jaehyun doesn’t need to be wined and dined, a first date to McDonald’s suits him just fine. 

_See you in 20_

\------

They meet in the lobby of their shared hotel, the standard accommodation for any fighter with a match on nearby. It’s always an interesting place to stay during fight season. Arguments break out in the halls, rivalries extending away from the cage.

But no one expects for a friendship, something more to form out of a fight. Johnny and Jaehyun, all beat up and bruising, get their own fair share of looks as they exit the hotel and onto the street.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says as they start to walk. Johnny, ever bold and ever smooth, has already taken his hand. 

“You weren’t late.” 

“I won the match.” 

The elephant in the room, as it were. He knows how much they both enjoy winning. A lose on Johnny’s record isn’t a good thing. 

“It’s fine,” Johnny waves his free hand flippantly. “It wasn’t a championship, so coach didn’t really chew me out that much.” 

Johnny squeezes his hand before continuing. “Besides,” he winks, “I got something else outta this fight.” 

“Me?” Jaehyun mouths, pointing to himself and faking his surprise.

“You and a Mcdonald’s cheat day,” Johnny sighs, “I lost the match, but I’m winning in life.” 

“I’ve missed nuggets,” Jaehyun groans, stomach grumbling. 

“I want at least three Big Macs.” 

“I’m going to eat the whole menu,” Jaehyun says excitedly, “and I’m gonna wash it down with a thickshake in every flavour.” 

“We probably won’t be able to fuck after this,” Johnny bemoans, “but I’m happy to settle for blowjobs and some cuddling.” 

“That sounds amazing,” Jaehyun outright moans. Johnny kisses him, right there on the street, in response. 

The McDonald’s is relatively empty by the time they come in, suddenly a flurry of movement after Johnny and Jaehyun order almost everything on the menu. They have to assure a very disbelieving cashier that they are, in fact, quite serious while they add item after item onto their ever-growing list. 

Johnny pays, like a true gentleman. 

“So,” Jaehyun says, stuffing half a cheeseburger into his mouth. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“You already know me,” Johnny shrugs, “let’s talk about blowjobs.” 

“Forward.” 

“You were the one who brought it up,” Johnny uses his Coke to point at Jaehyun. “And in the middle of a fight.” 

“And here you are, bringing them up again.” 

“Right now, I want to suck you off,” Johnny says wrapping his lips around his straw with a smirk. “We can talk about relationships _after_ the sexual frustration dies down.” 

“Relationship?” Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow.

“If that’s what you want,” Johnny replies, fiddling nervously with his third Big Mac.

“Not what I was expecting from this, but I’m not complaining,” Jaehyun finishes his cheeseburger, takes a sip of his thickshake. “I’ve always wanted to date someone who will come to the gym with me.” 

“Gym dates,” Johnny sighs dreamily. “Making out after sparring, romantic cheat days. It sounds perfect.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathes, “yeah it does.” 

\------

Johnny isn’t joking when he talks about foreplay. Jaehyun doesn’t find himself ready for bed until long after the sun has risen. He’s worshipped, head to toe by Johnny’s hands, his mouth. Returns the favour as he touches, feels, commits to memory. 

It’s not as violent as Jaehyun expects. Sure, he has bite marks littering his thighs and Johnny tugs at Jaehyun’s hair as his cock slides into his throat. But Johnny the fighter and Johnny the lover are two separate entities, similar only in their intensity. 

And Jaehyun lets him show it in the late afternoon when they’ve woken up, showering together before Johnny takes him to bed again. This time prepared, fucking him open with lube-slicked fingers and sliding home. 

Johnny the fighter is calculated in his attacks, his ferocious intensity making him a worthy opponent. Johnny, in bed, fucks Jaehyun until he can’t breathe, can’t take it anymore and then he stops, calms down, starts again. 

He edges Jaehyun for as long as he can hold out, making sure Jaehyun comes first, dirtying the sheets before he pulls out, discards his condom and does the same. 

Somewhere along the line, the split in Jaehyun’s lip reopens, blood smearing onto white sheets, a Rorschach painting of their passion a permanent stain. 

“We’re gonna be charged damages,” Jaehyun says, cuddling into Johnny’s chest on the clean side of the bed. 

“Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Johnny wipes the blood from his lip, soft and tender. 

It’s not the aftermath Jaehyun expects, but it’s better than he could ever have hoped for.

This thing with Johnny looks like it has the potential to be something wonderful, and he’s going to chase it for as long as it takes. 

\------

Championship match. 

Johnny vs Jaehyun. 

To the media, it’s the battle between two rivals turned best friends. A match for the ages. Everyone wants to know if their punches will be pulled, or if the strength of their relationship will increase the intensity of their blows.

Either way, the tickets sell out within seconds.

They’re not out with their relationship, though there are rumours. No matter who wins, they plan on revealing everything at some point after the match. 

The crowd cheers as the fighters come to position in the centre of the cage.

“I won’t hold back,” Johnny says, seriously. 

“I’d break up with you if you did,” Jaehyun replies. 

They ignore the referee’s call to touch gloves, instead pulling each other in for a kiss. 

Cameras flash, the crowd exclaim their shock and over it all--- 

“Oh my God, I hate them so much!”

\---Jaehyun can hear Donghyuck complaining loudly to Mark. 

Game faces on as they pull away, the bell rings and Jaehyun readies his first punch. 

Win or lose, it’s already a victory for Jaehyun. 

And he knows that Johnny feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny wins.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/artikuno) || [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/trashcake)


End file.
